Family
by undecidable
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a sister no one knew about except her? What will happen when they meet on their first train ride to Hogwarts?
1. Important Info Have to Read!

**Important Information**

**Lily Potter had a secret that only a select few knew about. What happens when Harry finds out about it?**

**This is a sequel to Hybrid. You can find it on my profile. I think you can read this story without reading Hybrid, but it would make a lot more sense if you did.**

**I don't own Harry Potter. *sadness* J.K. Rowling does. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Eragon. I don't even own the plot. I just changed the plot of the Harry Potter books to incorporate **_**my**_** character, Amara.**

**Most of this story switches between Amara's and Harry's point of views and they will be indicated.**

**To my old readers: You peoples haven't reviewed. I am disappointed in you. COME ON!!! REVIEW!!! \. But no flames, please. **

(

**/.**


	2. Proof

"Proof"

Amara's POV

_Okay, deep breath, Amara._ I was on the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I would learn magic for the next seven years, standing outside the compartment where I was sure my brother, Harry Potter, was sitting. There was a red-haired boy sitting with him that I didn't recognize. Neither of them had noticed me yet. I took another deep breath, secured my hand around my trunk handle and walked into the compartment.

Harry's POV

Ron was telling me about his wizard card collection when the door to the carriage opened and a girl walked in.

She was about my height and had waist length black hair with bangs that reached the tops of her eyes. Any longer and she wouldn't be able to see. Her skin was tanned from being outside and she looked almost like a cat. Her eyes were almond- shaped and green, just like mine. She was wearing a light blue and pink tank top and a pair of blue jeans. Around her waist was a belt with what looked like diamonds in it. From the belt hung her wand and a pure white—something, with a black symbol etched into it. She appeared to be really excited about something. My mind registered her appearance and came up with the perfect summary; wow.

"Um, I was wondering if I could sit with you guys?" Her voice was like bells, high pitched and beautiful. She seemed nervous, like maybe we would turn her down, like that was even possible.

"Erm… Sure." I replied. Ron seemed to be at a loss for words. He threw me a who-is-she-and-why-does-she-want-to-sit-with-us look.

She smiled and proceeded to lift her trunk, which was as big as, if not bigger than mine, with seemingly no effort onto the luggage rack above our heads and sat down facing me. We just sat there looking at each other for a minute. It was very awkward so I decided to break the silence.

"What's your name?"

"I'd like to hear yours first, if you don't mind." Weird, but okay.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Perfect! I knew it was you!"

"I'm pretty sure Harry doesn't want to sign autographs." Ron interjected. He was right. I was sort of over the whole famous thing.

She laughed. "I don't want an autograph. I'm Amara. Amara Potter. I wanted to meet my brother."

APOV

I knew I already liked Harry; he seemed nice. He still looked like the toddler in my photograph. He was really skinny and was wearing clothes that were way too big for him and I wondered what had caused him to look like he just came off the street. He seemed skeptical of my announcement, so I clarified.

"Well, half-brother really. Lilly Potter was my mom." Then I realized Harry wasn't paying attention. He was looking at me as if I couldn't possibly exist. There was a red- haired boy in the compartment with us. His clothes were clearly hand-me-downs as well, though he seemed used to it. He had freckles splashed across his face and he seemed to be thinking hard about something. I had to ask him something first.

"What's your name?"

"Ron Weasley." But he was not to be distracted. "Hang on," he started, "How do we know you're not lying to us?"

I knew this was going to happen, and I already had a plan of action. Harry had to believe we were related, so I started with the most obvious thing.

"First, because Airbenders don't lie." They both looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language. Oh, they probably don't know about the Airbenders. I'll explain later.

"Second, I remember how our parents died and I can show you." Harry looked horrified at the very thought, so I moved on.

"Okay, how about this; Harry and I both have green eyes. Exactly the same." Ron started looking back and forth between Harry and me to see if I was right.

"Fine, I'll give you that, but there must be loads of people with those eyes," he said. "I still don't believe you." I felt like I was on trial, or something. I hadn't wanted to do this, but now I didn't see any other way. I hoped that this would be enough proof for them to believe me. I slowly pulled the locket from under my shirt, and held it out to Harry.

"Here," I sighed, "Look inside."

Harry took the locket silently and opened it. His eyes widened. I knew he would see his father, the man who looked exactly like him; his mother, whose eyes he had; the little boy Harry had to know as himself; and the little girl who was unmistakably me. I knew he would see the picture, all the people smiling and waving, but what would he think?

"Who is this?" Ron asked, pointing at the picture across from the family photo. I saw my hand-drawn picture of a man with white skin and hair. He had a clean-shaven, kind face that had wrinkles around the eyes from smiling so much. The man was wearing an orange and yellow robe and had a ball made of air in his hands. I smiled.

"That's my Airbending teacher, Master Katori." I had decided to add a picture of Eragon and Saphira, but I wasn't sure if it would fit. Maybe if I started an album, then I could add pictures of everyone who mattered in my life. My musings were interrupted by Harry finally speaking.

"How is this possible? My whole family was killed by Voldemort." That must be the wizard's name, the one who killed my mom. Ron winced at the name, but I could tell he wanted to know how I had survived.

I started with the story about the moon, explaining how I was reincarnated after the war. I told them everything about the Airbenders, showing them the tattoos on my arms, signifying that I was an Airbending maser. I explained to them what Master Katori had told me about my heritage and how that revelation had lead to my training in Ellesméra. Harry and Ron were hanging on my every word and Ron had lots of questions, especially about the fighting tactics I had learned. I pulled out my sword, Vindr, to demonstrate and Ron wanted to hold it, so I showed him a simple thrust and block.

I also demonstrated some of the simple magic I had learned, making sure they knew the difference between this magic and the magic we would be learning at Hogwarts. Ron wanted to know why I didn't need a wand to use this magic and I tried to explain as best I could, but I wasn't very successful.

Harry was quiet the entire time, he didn't say a word. I panicked. What if he didn't like me? What if Harry didn't want a sister? What would I do then?

When I finished talking, I looked to Harry for approval. He opened his mouth, but hesitated, searching for the right words. I hadn't told them, I could read their minds and I was desperately examining his thoughts, but I couldn't find anything coherent. After an excruciatingly long pause, Harry spoke.

HPOV

_This isn't possible. My family is dead. There has to be some other explanation._ Even though I really wanted to believe Amara, she hadn't given me any reason to think that we shared a mother.

"You still haven't told us how that makes you my sister," I said.

Amara proceeded to explain how her mom on the moon was reincarnated into my mom on earth. She told us about Lily finding Amara in the alternate dimension she was sent to and taking her away form the monks to live with our family. Then she began reliving the memory of their deaths. I didn't really want to hear the story, but once she started, I couldn't help but listen to every word.

"You and I were in the crib, Harry. There was another green light and an explosion. That's how I got this." There were silent tears streaming down Amara's face, but she had kept her voice from shaking the entire time. She slowly raised her hand to her forehead and lifted her bangs. There was a tattoo of an arrow in the middle that matched the ones on her hands, but that's not what caught my attention. On the left side of her forehead, there was a lightning- bolt shaped scar, identical to mine. I heard Ron's mouth fall open.

It was true, then. I did have a sister.

Amara let her bangs drop, and then folded her hands on her lap, once again waiting for my reaction. What was I supposed to think; 'I'm so happy to have a sister' or 'How come they told you and not me?'

I got up and sat next to Amara, hugging her like she had hugged me in the picture. She seemed relieved and hugged me back, keeping herself from crushing me in her happiness, and I realized the embrace was familiar. The smell of her, the feel of her, it was familiar. I smiled and I knew one thing for certain; I was glad not to be alone anymore.


	3. The First Year

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. I had a million things to do plus writer's block, but its all good now. I'm going to try and have this story finished by the end of December. I'm having surgery on my wrist on the 23, but I will force my little sister to type for me. Hurray, slaves! I mean younger siblings!**

"The First Year"

Amara's POV

I had to really work to keep myself from crushing Harry as I hugged him back. I was just so glad to know that I had been accepted that I hardly noticed the compartment door open. Harry released me and turned to see who had entered.

There was a girl standing in the doorway. She looked about the same age as Harry and me. She had bushy brown hair, front teeth that were a little too big and she was already dressed in her black school robes. "Oh." She sounded surprised. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all," Harry said. I shot him a death glare. This was _our_ time. All I could do was hope the girl wouldn't stick around.

"Okay. Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She had a bossy sort of voice.

"No," said Ron, "Now if you'll excuse us, I was about to show my friends a spell I've learned."

"Oh, really? Let's see it then," she commanded and sat down next to Ron. He pulled out his wand while glaring at the girl and brought out his rat, Scabbers. He cleared his throat.

"_Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_ Nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" asked the girl. She scoffed. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

I was beginning to not like this girl. She was very rude.

"Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you Hermione." I could tell he was just being polite. He wanted to be nicer than Ron was. I was about to say my name, but Hermione cut me off.

"Are you really? I've read all about you, of course. You're in several books I got for background reading."

"Am I," Harry asked, confused.

"Why wouldn't you be?" she laughed. Then she abruptly turned to me. "I don't think I caught your name."

"I'm Harry's half- sister, Amara Potter," I said feeling proud to be able to say it.

"Right," Hermione said sarcastically. "You're not in any of the books." I was about to retort when Hermione stood to leave. "Anyway, I suppose I should help Neville find his toad." She stopped in the doorway. "You three had better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." And with that, she left, snapping the compartment door shut behind her.

"Okay, what was her problem?" I asked.

"I don't care as long as she's not in my house," Ron said.

"House?" Neither Harry nor I knew.

"Yeah. It's where you live," Ron informed us. "There are four houses at Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. All the houses compete against each other in Quidditch, a wizard sport, and for the house cup, awarded at the end of the year to the house with the most points. You get points for doing things right in class and you lose points for breaking rules." My brain instantly made a connection.

"It's like the four races in Alageasia; Elves, Humans, Dwarves and Urgals. Except they're fighting for dominance over each other and the land, not points," I stated.

"…Right," Harry said. He turned to Ron. "How do you know so much about Hogwarts if you've never been?"

"I have five older brothers, plus my parents. My whole family's magic and everyone went to Hogwarts."

"That's so cool-," Harry started, but I interrupted.

"Before we get to far into this conversation, we _should_ change." The boys grudgingly agreed and after we were in our robes, we talked about Ron's life growing up in a house full of wizards until the train pulled into a little village and came to a stop.

The three of us stepped onto the platform coming face-to-face, or more appropriately face-to-knee, with a very large man with shoulder length, tangled hair and a beard to match. He was yelling "Firs' years, over here!"

Ron and I stared up in disbelief while Harry just smiled. "Hey Hagrid," he called. The giant looked down and said "Hullo there, Harry. Who are yer friends?"

"Oh. This is Ron Weasley and…uh…" Harry stammered not sure how to introduce me. I rolled my eyes and stepped.

"I'm his half- sister, Amara." I held out my hand to shake. Hagrid didn't take it; he looked…startled.

"Oh," he said, "Why don't you three head down to the lake?" _I wonder if Dumbledore knows, _I heard his mind tack on. I was about to ask, but decided against it.

After we crossed the lake in the boats, which I learned was a tradition for first years, we got to enter the castle that would be our home. It reminded me of the Western Air temple and I felt a pang of homesickness. Even though we knew where home was for the next nine months, no one knew where he or she would be _living_. That was the purpose of the Sorting Hat.

Apparently, the four founders of Hogwarts; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin; couldn't decide which house the students should live in. they created the Sorting Hat to decide.

All the first years were in the entrance hall waiting to go in for the Sorting. A severe looking woman in green robes came in through a side door and stood in front of us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said, "I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. Form a line and follow me." We did so and she led us into a huge dining hall. There were four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. At the front of the room was a long staff table. In the middle, sitting in an ornate golden chair, was Professor Dumbledore.

McGonagall brought out a tattered and old wizard hat, which I assumed was the Sorting Hat, on a stool and a roll of parchment paper. She unrolled the paper and began calling the names of the first years listed on it.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

The girl became a Hufflepuff along with the next two students. I wasn't paying close attention, I was too nervous and I hover when I'm nervous. The number of first years still standing was dwindling. I heard Ron groan as Hermione Granger went to sit at the Gryffindor table. Finally…

"Potter, Harry!" The room immediately erupted in whispered conversations as he started to walk forward. I grabbed his arm. "Good luck, Harry," I whispered. He nodded at me, smiling slightly as he noticed that I was floating.

He sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. It was silent for a few seconds and I crossed my fingers. Then, it came to a decision.

"Gryffindor!" I breathed a sigh of relief and so did Harry as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. Then it was my turn.

HPOV

As soon as I sat down, I turned to watch my sister be sorted.

"Potter, Amara!" Professor McGonagall called out. The room went absolutely silent and then the whispers started, even louder than before as Amara floated up to the front of the room. Even the teachers were staring.

"Do you think they're related?"

"They can't be. Harry Potter is supposed to be an only child."

I could hear pieces of the hushed conversations. How people could doubt we were related was beyond me. I mean, we're practically twins. I felt sorry for Amara as I realized that with her powers, she could hear everything everyone was saying.

She sat on the stool and put on the hat. It hesitated, just like it had with me.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. Amara beamed and hurried to take off the hat. The next second, she was sitting next to me. I barely saw her move. This started a whole new round of whispers.

"How did she get over there so fast?"

See? She hugged him. They have to be related."

Obviously no one meant for anyone else to hear them. I could tell that the comments were getting on Amara's nerves. Before the teachers could act, Amara stood up on the bench. That was smart; if she hovered above the entire student body, nothing would be helped. "Hey!" she yelled at the hall, "I can hear everything you're saying about me. Quit it!"

"Miss Potter, please take your seat," McGonagall said sternly. "Yes, Professor," Amara answered and sat down. After everyone had calmed down, the sorting continued. After Ron joined us, dinner was served. I had never seen so much food in my life. Once everyone had had their fill, Professor Dumbledore addressed the school. He then dismissed us to settle into our dormitories. I smiled. I was going to like it here.


	4. Goodbye

"Goodbye"

HPOV

I smiled at the memories of how this all started. It was now seven years later. Voldemort was dead. All around me people were reuniting with their families or grieving over their lost loved ones. I didn't know what to feel. People were constantly coming up to me and thanking me. I just wanted to be alone, but I didn't want to be alone at the same time. I looked around the Great Hall to find my friends and sister. I spotted them and slipped on the Invisibility Cloak while walk over to where they stood.

"Meet me by the lake," I whispered, knowing Amara would hear me, and I walked out the tall oak doors.

APOV

"Meet me by the lake," I heard Harry whisper. I grabbed Ron and Hermione and started dragging them out the door. When they protested I just gave them the look that said 'come on' and they followed. I saw Ginny by the door and grabbed her too. It would be best for what I needed to tell them.

We walked out to the edge of the lake where Harry was sitting under the tree we usually claimed when the weather was nice.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Ginny asked as she knelt down beside him. Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her close and I felt like the odd one out.

"I'm fine. Just thinking. I wanted to be away from all those people."

"Harry, is something bothering you?" Hermione knew his face well. I could see the doubt and confusion in his eyes and his mind.

"Its nothing. Just… what do we do now? I mean, we've been hunting Voldemort for so long, where do we go from here?" I knew where I was going, but I understood what my brother meant.

"You need to do what you want. Maybe start with a vacation. You deserve it," I suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. I feel kind of lost. I don't know if I should be happy that we won or sad because of the lives that victory cost," Harry sighed. Ginny hugged him. "Oh, Harry, you know we're here for you."

"Yeah, Ginny's right. Don't worry about it now," Ron said.

"You've been through a lot, Harry. No one expects you to know what to do next," Hermione soothed him. She looked at me, expecting me to say something to my brother. i didn't want to dump this on him, too, but I couldn't take it anymore.

"I have to tell you guys something." They all turned to me. "I'm not staying. I'm staying for the funerals, but after that, I'm leaving. I'm really sorry, but I have to find my dad, or what happened to him," I confessed. I had been holding back tears at what I was going to say, but they flowed freely now.

"It's all right, Amara," Harry said to me. He stood and gave me a hug. "I knew this would happen. You can leave, but if you don't stay in touch, I'll have to hurt you," he joked, trying to make me smile. It worked. "Okay," I agreed.

The funerals were extremely hard. I cried at each one. I was glad they were over, but now I'd have to leave. We were all at Sirius's house. It was after Fred's funeral, which was the most emotional of them all. I had changed into my favorite jeans and a long-sleeved v- neck light blue sweater and white and blue polka-dot flats. Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys and the remaining members of the Order were all gathered.

"I have something to give you before I go," I said. I reached into my pocket and brought out three small, round and yellow video phones. I gave one to Harry, one to Hermione an one to Ron.

"What, I don't get one?" Ginny whined theatrically.

"I figured you'd either be with Harry or Ron, so…"

"Relax, Amara, I was kidding," Ginny laughed.

"They're so we can keep in touch," I explained, answering the question in their thoughts. "Press the green button to call me. There are instructions inside." I started crying and rushed at me extended family, hugging them fiercely. "I'm going to miss you. So much. I promise to check in soon."

"You'd better," Harry threatened. I choked out a laugh as I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Be good. I won't be around to keep your butt out of trouble," I said back to him.

I looked around at the rest of them and they were all crying too. They didn't seem to be able to speak. W mumbled goodbyes to one another and I grabbed my things. I looked back one last time at my friends and family before I opened a portal to a different dimension and stepped through.

**A/N: Sorry for the lame chapter. This is just a filler so the story can move forward. I predict there will be around four more chapters in this story before I move on to the next one.**


	5. The Key

"The Key"

APOV

I stepped into the brilliant sunlight unhindered by clouds on this high mountain peak. I snapped open my glider and took off soaring higher, breathing in the fresh, unpolluted air around the Western Air Temple. It felt good to be home.

I flew up to the garden nestled atop the highest peak of the temple. This was where the five High Masters gathered at midday to discuss the affairs of the temple.

My feet landed on the thick carpet of grass outside the ornately carved doors that led to our little Eden. I knocked, three short raps, and I could hear the confusion from within. The voices had stopped, but the minds were louder than ever.

"Who could that be?"

"Is there an emergency?"

I could understand the confusion; no one was supposed to interrupt the meeting of the High Masters, but I was too excited to wait.

"You may enter." Came a voice I recognized immediately. I ran in, stopped three feet in front of them, and bowed.

I scanned the line of masters. Akati, Sokasha, Jatu, Nami, and my heart lept. Master Katori. My former mentor.

"Honorable Masters please forgive the intrusion, but I came to inform you of my return." At least I was able to keep my voice from shaking with enthusiasm.

"Who are you, young Airbender?" Akati asked. At first, I was disappointed, how could they have forgotten me so quickly? But then I realized why they didn't recognize me. They would know I was an Airbender because of my tattoos, but I was seven years older. I had let my hair grow down to my knees and had highlighted it with red streaks. My clothes were unfamiliar because I had failed to change out of my jeans and sweater ensemble in rush, and my head was still bowed so they couldn't see my face. I raised my head to answer, and I saw recognition flash across my former Master's face.

"Amara? Is that you?" I nodded. Master Katori stood from his chair and gave me a hug, which I gladly returned. "I have missed you so much, master." I said.

"And I, you. But I told you we would meet again. When will you learn to listen to me?" Katori laughed.

"Sorry, master."

"Forgive me for intruding in your reunion, but you should know better than to interrupt the meeting, Amara." Master Sokasha scolded. He was always a stickler for the rules.

"Go get started Amara. I've kept your room just the way you left it. I'll come for you when the meeting is over." Katori said. I reluctantly agreed and set off for my room, hoping as hard as I could, that the meeting would be over quickly.

________________________________________________________________________

I was pacing. I had been pacing since I reached my room an hour ago. My bag lay untouched on my bed. I thought that another hour of this and I'd wear through the floor. What could be taking so long? The meetings had never been this long before, had they? Was there some sort of crisis? Had I done something? That's it. I couldn't take this anymore.

I flashed over to the door and wrenched it open, prepared to interrupt the meeting again to find out what was happening. I was stopped short by a startled looking Master Katori standing in my doorway with his hand raised to knock.

"Master Katori!" I shouted and flung myself at him. He laughed. "I had forgotten how enthusiastic you could be, young Airbender."

"I'm not that young anymore, Master, I'm seventeen now," I stated.

"Seventeen? My how the years go. You must tell me everything. But first, could you explain what you are wearing to me?" he eyed my outfit. "And what have you done to your hair? You look like a Firebender."

"They're called highlights and you can have whatever color you like. I chose red because I thought it looked nice. As for my clothes, this is what girls in my brother's dimension wear when we aren't in uniform for school," I said, feeling the rejection of knowing my father- figure didn't like the way I looked. Of course Katori could read my face.

"Amara, you must understand that you look so different from the way I remember. You're all grown up now."

"Oh," I said. Well, that made sense, I guess. I would freak too if I had come back and Katori had been wearing black leather and had a Mohawk.

"So are you going to tell me what you've been up to?" he sat down on the bed and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Well, when I left here, I was trained in the arts of swordplay and magic under Masters Eragon and Saphira. At the end of the year I was with them, Eragon gave me this," I pulled out my sword and Katori admired its beauty. "I named it Vindr, which is the elfin word for air. The blade is made with magic which I learned I am vulnerable to." Katori looked at me with wide eyes.

"And here I thought I'd never have to worry about you." I nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. I was really surprised. But I learned better when I knew there could be consequences. That type of power changed me physically as well." I lifted my hair to show him my pointed ears he gasped and I let my hair fall back.

"After my stay with the elves, I went to meet my brother. School was… difficult, in some ways. The man who killed my mom was named Voldemort. He supposedly died the night he attacked us. Everyone thought he did, but in our first and second years, he tried to come back. He got very close, but Harry and I were able to stop him.

"Our third year, we found out our parents knew Voldemort was after them. They went into hiding. Only their closest friends knew where they were. Someone betrayed our parents' location to Voldemort. Originally, everyone believed that James's best friend Sirius Black was the snitch and he was in prison. Anyone who knew the Potters well enough though, would have known that Sirius would have died before he betrayed James. They were such good friends; Sirius was name godfather of Harry and me. Anyway, that year, Sirius escaped. We didn't know he was innocent at the time so caught him at the end of the year and he told us what really happened. Peter Pettigrew was a friend of the family and he was the one who told Voldemort where to find us. Sirius was furious when he found out about Peter's betrayal and he tracked Peter down. Peter blew up the street and turned himself into a rat, making it look like Sirius had killed him. That's why Sirius was in prison. It just so happened that the rat in question had become a part of my friend Ron's family. We forced him to change back and we tried to catch him, but Peter escaped.

"At the end of the fourth year, Voldemort came back. I didn't see it, but Harry did. Peter had been helping Voldemort get stronger. Voldemort trapped Harry and used his blood to make himself a new body. Harry barely escaped with his life.

"In the fifth year, we discovered why Voldemort was after us in the first place. A prophecy had been made about Harry and me and our role in Voldemort's death when we were little. Voldemort had only heard the first half, so he tricked us into thinking Sirius was being held prisoner in the Hall of Prophecy in the Ministry of Magic, which was where the prophecy could be found. Harry was convinced that we had to save Sirius and when we got there, there was a battle. Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters, against the people fighting for good, the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius was killed by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Sixth year, Professor Dumbledore began having meetings with Harry and me. We were investigating Voldemort's past to see if he had any weaknesses. By killing people, you split your soul. It is then possible to put a piece of your soul into an object. These were called Horcruxes. If you are killed, but you soul lives on, you can't really die," I paused while I waited for Katori to catch on.

"So Voldemort made a Horcrux? That's why he didn't die the first time?" I nodded.

"He made seven, actually. Harry had unknowingly destroyed one in our second year and Dumbledore destroyed another. Dumbledore, Harry and I went on a mission to destroy a Horcrux Dumbledore thought he knew the location to. When we got there, however, we found someone had already discovered it and replaced it with a fake. We got back to school and the castle was under siege. Death Eaters had gotten in. Dumbledore was killed that night." I stopped again, reliving the memory. Hagrid's hut on fire… the people screaming… the funeral… my eyes swam with unshed tears. I looked at Katori and, sensing my distress, he pulled me close. I had a brief glimpse of his strange expression before it was hidden from my view. Katori looked as if I had given him the answer to some mystery that had been plaguing him. I took a deep breath so I could finish my story.

"Last year, I didn't go back to school. Harry and I set off with our friends Ron and Hermione to find and destroy the remaining Horcruxes. We did and a month ago, there was another battle at Hogwarts. Many of our friends died, but Harry killed Voldemort. I stayed for the funerals, and then I came here," I finished.

I brought my knees up to my chest and laid my forehead on them, trying to work through this fresh wave of sadness as the weight of everything that had happened hit me. Katori let me cry, rubbing my back like he did when I was little. Night was falling before I could speak again.

"So how have things been here?"

"The same as usual. Nothing was changed much. I was in contact with your headmaster. No one else knew about it, here or there." I was livid.

"What?! Why wasn't I told? I could have..." I trailed off starting to cry. I didn't know what I could have done, but knowing would have saved me a lot of grief, of going through my memories. Some of them, I never wanted to see again.

"Amara, Amara. It's all right. Calm down," Katori soothed. "Your professor only told me the bare minimum at the end of every year, after you went to your Aunt and Uncle's house. **(A/N: Petunia is Lilly's sister, so he is Amara's Aunt too.) **WE spent most of the time trying to find out more about the interdimensional travel and where your father might be." Whoa. Didn't see that one coming.

"Really? What did you find?"

"There is a dimension, the first dimension. All the other dimensions were created by people in the fist dimension."

I don't understand."

"People in the first dimension make up stories. What they don't know is that those stories come to life as other dimensions. Any book you read, any play you see, any show you watch on the… what is it… tellyvison?"

"Television"

"Yes. That. Well, they all become reality in some dimension."

"How does that help me?" That was cool and all, but I didn't understand what that had to do with me.

"If you were to go to this dimension and find information on your father, Kal-El, then you would know what happened to him." Katori explained.

"So, I could find him using that information?"

Yes." Okay, Amara, calm yourself. I couldn't get my hopes up because my father was supposed to be dead. But what if he wasn't? No. Stop there. I'll go to the dimension, see what I can find. This way, I can research other dimensions before I visit them.

My decision to leave immediately didn't surprise Katori at all. He did look sad though, so I figured spending the night couldn't hurt.

Katori and I traveled for hours while we walked around my old home. I demonstrated some of the skills I had learned and I even took flight with Katori which he seemed to enjoy a lot.

In the morning I showered and changed into a strapless red top, a denim mini skirt, two inch high open-towed heels, and a blue denim jacket, one of the ones where the torso is half length. I packed my sword and belt away, figuring they might be a little too conspicuous for a dimension where magic and swordfights were things of stories. I said goodbye to Katori once again, knowing that I wouldn't wait as long before I visited again, before I set of to go get my answers.

**A/N: Two more chapters and then sequel!**


	6. Books

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. My life is crazy right now. I have this story finished and the sequel started, I just have to type them. *Italicized sentences are thoughts* **

"Books"

APOV

Where to first? A bookstore seemed like a good place to start. I had arrived next to a gas station so I went inside and asked the clerk for directions to the nearest bookstore.

It didn't take me long to walk down the hill and along the street a few blocks to reach the local mall. I was told the bookstore had an outside entrance, so I walked around the perimeter of the mall until I found it. A sign reading Barnes & Nobles Booksellers hanging above a pair of double doors told me I had the right place.

I walked in and the door was huge. There was a little café to the right with lots of magazine racks and a line of cash registers to the left. There were bookshelves on either side and in the middle, there were tables displaying new books, recommended reads and bestsellers. There must have been thousands of books. Where was I supposed to look?

I realized then that it didn't matter if I found what I was looking for or not. I didn't have any money. But I _did_ have a couple hundred notes in my bag that I had exchanged my galleons for…

I went off towards the back corner of the store where the restrooms were. I listened for any sounds, internal or external, to indicate anyone was in there and no one was. I darted into the women's restroom and locked myself in the stall with the changing table. I laid my money out on the table, wrinkling my nose at the smell emanating from it. My money wasn't the first thing that had been on the table.

I had seen American currency before and was pretty sure I remembered what it looked like. I took out my wand and transfigured my notes into twenty- dollar bills. I wasn't doing anything illegal; they would do this at any bank, but then I would have to explain where the money came from. When I was done, I had 300 U.S. dollars. That should be enough. I stuffed the money into the pocket of my skirt and left the restroom.

Next problem; how was I supposed to find what I needed? Hmm… there! In the middle of the store! A customer service desk. Why didn't I think of that?

Happy that I was finally making progress, I walked as fast as was humanly possible toward the desk. I paused; a sign on one of the tables had caught my eye.

BOOKS FOR THE READER WHO LOVED HARRY POTTER

Harry Potter?

I moved towards the table, my mission all but forgotten.

The first books I saw were the ones that had 'Harry Potter' written in big letters across the front. I picked up the smallest one, the first one, it seemed, titled 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'. That's what Voldemort had been after my first year at Hogwarts.

I flicked through the book, skimming the pages. From what I could gather, it seemed to depict, in near perfect detail, that first year at Hogwarts. I did the same with the remaining six books and was slightly shocked to find that practically the last seven years of my life had been written down in books and those books had apparently sold billions of copies worldwide. There was just one problem.

I wasn't in them.

How could I not be in the books? I was a part of Harry's life, wasn't I? I knew I had to buy these, to study them further. This was my life, for God sakes!

I should have known this would happen. Someone _here_ had to have come up with the idea of what would happen _there_. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that someone had come up with the idea of a boy wizard at a boarding school. Knowing that something is there and seeing it for yourself are two totally different things, however.

I quickly made my way to the front of the store, grabbed a basket and walked back to the table. I staked all seven Harry Potter books into it and let my eyes wander over the rest of the selection.

The multi-colored cover was what got my attention. The top half was blue and the bottom, red. It appeared to be two books in one; Eragon and Eldest. After reading the summary on the back, I knew this had to be the book chronicling the adventures of my former master. I tossed the thick novel and the third in the series, Brisingr, into my basket as well.

Hmm… there was that book _again_. Twilight. The series _must_ be popular; there were displays of items relating to the series all over the store. I picked it up and read the back, trying to decide whether I should get it or not. A passerby paused, gazing at the book in my hand.

"That's an amazing series, you know," she said.

"Really? I've never heard of it." She looked at me like I was insane.

_Does she live in a hole under a rock somewhere? How could she have never heard of Twilight? It's the most amazing book ever!_

I had to stifle a giggle as the girl shook her head and walked away. It was then that I noticed her black jacket that said 'Twilight' on the back and her Twilight button pinned to her Twilight bag.

_Okay, so this book causes obsession. That poor girl. Ah, what the heck, I'll get the book. I wanted to check out new dimensions anyway._

I nodded my head as I carefully placed Twilight on top of the growing pile in the basket. I was about to turn away when I decided to get the following three novels. Who knew when I was going to be back here again?

I turned my back on the table. It was bad enough that I had gotten sidetracked like this. I could almost hear the unexplored books calling for me to crack open their pages as I steadily walked to the Customer Service desk.

The man at the desk looked up from the computer he was working on as I approached.

_Whoa, hello beautiful._

He was definitely a, in lack of a better tem, loser. Like live-in-the-basement-of-my-mother's-house loser. His black hair was greasy, his pale, acne-ridden face oily and he smelled of unwashed clothes. The nametag on his t-shirt said 'Robert'. Robert was currently staring at me, open-mouthed, so I cleared my throat, trying to get his attention.

"Excuse me?" he started and pushed his glassed up on his nose. He smiled, revealing an assortment of unbrushed, brace-laden teeth.

"Can I help you, miss?" _I could do more than help you._

"Um… yes. I was wondering if you had any books on a man named Kal-El."

"Superman?" he asked. _Why is a girl like her wanting to read about Superman?_

"Who is Superman? I asked about Kal-El."

"Kal-El is Superman's real name," Robert explained. "We've got lots of stuff on Superman. Let me show you." He stepped around the counter and beckoned me to follow. _I could show her a lot more than books._ Ew. Perv. I shuddered and tuned out his thoughts, which were beginning to go in a very disturbing direction.

Robert looked over his shoulder, to make sure I was following. Although he might just want to look at me. Again, ew. He smiled and glanced at my almost too-full basket.

"I could carry that for you, if you like, miss." How desperate was this guy?

"No, that's all right. I've got it."

"Are you sure? It looks pretty heavy," he said.

"Okay, if you insist." _Anything to get you to stop talking to me._ I handed him the basket and he staggered under its weight.

"Here we are, Superman. Need any help finding something specific?" he asked then, pointing to an entire bookshelf dedicated to a man flying around, with a red cape and his underwear on top of his tights. This is my father?

I stepped closer to the shelf, examining the selection of material. There were comic books, philosophical books, and books of artwork of Superman. **(A/N: I don't know if these actually exist.) **Jeez, where do all these things come from?

"Um… I'm looking for something that tells all the facts about him. Like… his planet was destroyed, right? How did he survive? Where does he live now? That sort of stuff," I answered Robert's question.

"Oh, I know what you need," he said enthusiastically. Robert set the basket on the floor and crouched down to the second shelf from the bottom. He scanned the titles expertly and pulled out a thin book, handing it to me.

"The Facts about Superman," I read, "How convenient."

I opened the book to the first page to see if it held the information I needed. On the left side, statistics were compiled in list form; height, weight, birthday, etc. On the right, was a picture of Superman, lifting a car off of some woman. I flipped to the next page and there was a complete explanation of how Kal-El survived Krypton's destruction. I smiled.

"It's perfect, Robert, thank you!"

"Wow. That's the most excited I've ever seen anyone get over a book," he laughed.

"Yeah, well, this is really important to me."

"Is that it?"

"Yup." I was happy now.

"Well, then let's get you up to the checkout line," Robert said as he hoisted my basket once again into his arms. He stole a glance at my other choices.

"Twilight, huh?"

"Yeah. I haven't read it, and it seems to be popular."

"Sure is. It's kind of scary," Robert said seriously. "Harry Potter, too?"

"Have you read them?" He nodded. "Are they any good?"

"Are you kidding me?!" he exploded. "You've never heard of Superman _or_ Harry Potter? Where have you _been_?"

"Where I live, we don't have these characters." We don't have them because they are real people.

"Whatever. I like watching the movies better, though," Robert confessed. I stopped.

"There are _movies_?!" I half- yelled. People stared at me, but I didn't care. Books are one thing, but _movies_?

"Yes," Robert said, a little afraid of my outburst. "We have all five Harry Potter movies in the movie and music section." My shock abruptly turned to confusion.

"Five? There are seven books."

"The sixth movie is coming out in theaters in a few weeks. It was supposed to have come out in November, but Warner Bros. pushed it back," Robert stated angrily.

Now I was intrigued. Movies, huh? Harry's birthday is coming up soon. This could be the perfect present. I took my basket back from Robert, who looked relieved to be free of the weight. I thanked him for his help, and headed in the direction of the movies. I decided to just get the first one; Harry could have the second for Christmas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There's nothing to be scared of. There is no reason for this to go badly._

I was standing in front of a yellow farmhouse in Smallville, Kansas. It was about six o' clock in the evening and I could hear the sounds of a family enjoying dinner together from within the house.

It had taken me three days, but I had finally tracked down my father's childhood home. There was just one thing left to do.

I walked up the three front steps onto the porch. In two long strides, I was staring at the white front door. I took a deep, steadying breath, raised my hand and knocked.

Clark's Point of View

Dinner time. Dad had come in from the barn. He was trying to fix the tractor. Again.

My mom ordered him to wash up before dinner and she and I sat down. He came in moments later and sat down at the head of the table before digging in. I was just telling my parents about how I was pretty sure I had failed my history final, when there was a knock on the door. Weird, we weren't expecting anyone. I got up from the table and walked from the dining room to the front door.

There was a girl standing in the doorway, around 17 years old. She had long, black hair with red highlights and angular features. She was pretty, but her somewhat familiar piercing, almond-shaped green eyes were nervous.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Maybe she was lost. I had never seen her before and we lived in a small town.

She looked down at her hands which were twisting around and around. She was definitely nervous about something.

"I'm… um… I'm looking for Clark Kent. Are you him?" why would she be looking for me? I was about to answer her when my father walked up behind me.

"Who's at the door, Clark?" my eyes turned back to the girl, who looked relieved to have found the right person.

"You must be Mr. Kent. I'm very pleased to me you." She held out her hand to shake and my father accepted it warily.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I don't think I caught your name," I stated. She seemed reluctant to answer.

"My name is Amara Potter." Potter…Potter… where have I heard that name before? Amara continued.

"But the name I was originally born with is Serina- El."


	7. Completed

**A/N: This is the last chapter. *cries* The sequel is called 'Travels' and I will be posting it as soon as possible.**

"Complete"

APOV

"But the name I was actually born with is Serina- El," I finished, praying they believed me. Both men were silent. A red haired woman, who I assumed to be Martha Kent, appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on out here?" Then she noticed me. "Hello, miss, can we help you?" I couldn't resist- I read their thoughts. Mr. Kent looked mad so I decided I'd better get it over with.

_El? Jor- El is bad enough, now there's another one? What if she hurts my son? I will not allow it._

Martha didn't know what was going on, so I didn't bother. Which left Clark.

_El? Is she a part of my family? Impossible; they were all killed. It must just be a coincidence, or something. _At least he didn't hate me.

"Miss?" Martha's voice brought me back to reality.

"I'm just looking for my family." I was desperate. Mrs. Kent's face turned motherly immediately.

"What's your name, dear? Maybe I know you're parents." She had no idea.

"Serina- El," I whispered. Martha's face flicked through surprise and confusion to land on suspicious. But the repetition of my name seemed to have awoken the men from their shocked state.

"You'd better come inside," Jonathan said. All three Kents moved back so I could come in. Marta and Clark led the way into the living room, while Jonathan closed the open door, his eyes never leaving my back.

The Kents sat on the long couch while I stood across from them, in front of the fireplace, the coffee table in between us. I raised my head to look into Clark's eyes and saw the flash of recognition as his brain registered my eyes. Maybe some part of his subconscious remembered everything that had happened. That thought gave me hope. I reluctantly moved my gaze to rest on Jonathan's face. He took that as his cue to begin.

"How much do you know about Clark?" was his first question.

"Everything," I stated simply. Jonathan looked like he wanted to tie me to a chair or something. Probably so I could never tell his son's secret to anyone.

"Don't worry," I reassured him, "The secret is Clark's as much as it is mine. I won't tell anyone." Mr. Kent visibly relaxed; even it was just in the slightest.

"You said your name is Serina- El. How are you related to me?" Clark took his turn to ask

"You're my father," I said. Okay, maybe it was a little blunt, but how else could I put it? Clark seemed taken aback by my answer, as well as the rest of his family. Martha was the first to find her voice.

"How is that possible?"

I told them my story. Everything, with no editing. Clark was my father, making Mr. and Mrs. Kent my grandparents of sorts. They deserved to know it all. Once I finished, they were all silent. The atmosphere was so thick with tension; you would need a chainsaw to cut through it.

I was so nervous. What if I wasn't accepted? What if they kicked me out? What if my father didn't want me? What would I do then? The suspense was killing me. I had to know.

_She could be lying. This might be another plot of Jor- El's to get Clark._ This had happened before. That must be why Jonathan was so hostile towards me.

_Somehow that makes sense. I don't know why it fits, it just does. _Clark's thoughts were more focused on trying to understand why this felt right to him than attempting to figure out what my intentions were.

_I don't think she's lying. Her story is pretty far out there, but she sounded like she believed it was true._ Martha was somewhat kind to me, at least. I had to say something.

"I'm not planning on taking Clark away. I would never do that," I said, mostly to Mr. Kent. "You can do anything you want to me. You can have my wand, sword and glider, if it makes you happy. Clark, you can fight me if you want, I promise not to hurt you.I just want to be with my family, and you're pretty much all I have," I finished my little rant. I looked down to the floor to await their decision.

"Well, if you're so eager to prove yourself, I can think of one way to know for sure if you have Kryptonian blood or not." I raised my head just in time to see Jonathan rise from the couch and walk over to the hall closet. He pulled a little black box down from the top shelf and returned to the living room with it.

Martha and Clark saw what he had and both their eyes went wide. Clark stood and started backing towards the kitchen, while Martha began protesting.

"No, Jonathan, what if what she says is true? Then, you'll be hurting an innocent girl for nothing," she half yelled at her husband, who was now advancing toward me, arms outstretched. The inoffensive little box sat in his left hand, while his right hand was ready to pull the lid off.

I started backing away, instinctually. My mind was busy with discovering the source of the commotion. The reason why Clark was now standing ten feet away from his father, looking worried, but saying nothing. The reason why Mrs. Kent was frantically trying to stop Mr. Kent. Kryptonite. That was what was in the box. I was scared, but I had made my decision.

"Mrs. Kent, it's alright. If this is what it takes to gain your trust, so be it," I said, cutting off Martha's desperate attempt to stop the madness. I nodded to Jonathan and braced myself while he opened the lid.

As soon as I saw the small, green meteor rock, I felt the weakness and pain that went along with it. I cried out and tried to back up, but my body almost immediately hit the wall. Mr. Kent came closer and I fell to my hands and knees as the pain doubled. It felt like I was being kicked by strong men wearing steel-toed boots and like all my bones were being shattered at the same time. And to top it off, I didn't have any strength to defend myself.

"…Please…stop!" I begged. Wasn't this enough proof for him? Jonathan closed the gap between us by a few feet and I groaned from the pain rising even more. How was that even possible?

"Jonathan, stop, you're hurting her!" Martha screamed.

"Dad, enough! How could she prove herself even more?" Clark yelled at almost the exact same moment.

I heard the metal box snap closed and felt as the pain disappeared almost entirely. But the damage had been done. My head hit the floor and my world became dark.

CPOV

As soon as my dad closed the lid on the lead box, all three of us were at Serina's side. She had passed out, just like I did if I was exposed to kryptonite for too long. But when the kryptonite was taken away, I got better and she wasn't.

I knelt down next to her head and tried to get her to wake up.

"Serina. Serina, wake up!" There was no response.

"Jonathan, how could you do that?" my mother was asking. I lifted Serina up off the floor and laid her on the couch, her head on the armrest.

"It was the only way to be sure," Dad responded.

"Well, now she could be seriously hurt," Mom complained. I brushed Serina's hair back from her face as my father spoke once more.

"I wasn't expecting this to happen. It never works on Clark that fast. Besides, there's not much we can do now, but wait for her to wake up."

"Do you think she could actually be my daughter?" I asked. I wasn't sure what to believe.

"She does look like you, Clark, almost everything except her eyes. They must be her mother's," Mom mused. Dad was starting to come around, too, after his little stunt.

"She's persistent like you, too. Willing to do anything to get the truth across."

"Something seems familiar about her," I confessed.

"What do you mean?" Mom walked over from beside the fireplace to where I was kneeling on the ground, at Serina's head. Dad went and stood at the other end of the couch so he could see our faces.

"I don't know what I mean. It just feels… right; having her here." It was weird. I knew I should take care of Serina, but I couldn't figure out why.

"It's your decision, Clark." Great. My dad leaves it for me to decide. Just then, Serina began to stir. I moved aside, not sure what to do and Mom took my place.

"Serina, can you hear me? Wake up, Serina," she said gently. Serina opened her beautiful green eyes and her mouth opened to speak.

Serina/Amara's POV

The first thing I was aware of was the achiness. It felt like I had been attacked by dementors. Then, I could hear a motherly voice calling me. I opened my eyes and was so disoriented. All I could see was a face with red hair above me, so I said the most logical thing to me at that moment.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I heard laughter and as my eyes focused, I could see why. I was still at the Kent farm.

"Oh, Mrs. Kent!" I sat up too quickly and would've fallen back if my father hadn't caught me by the shoulders and supported me. My father. I liked the sound of that. I leaned against the back of the couch.

"Are you all right? You scared us there, Serina." Well at least it hadn't been a waste; Mr. Kent was being nicer to me.

"I'm fine, Mr. Kent, and please call me Amara."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're trembling," he pointed out. Huh. So I was. I'd have to fix that.

I pulled up my shirt a bit, revealing the Belt of Beloth the Wise I kept full of energy and ready for use at all times. I placed my right hand on one of the twelve diamonds embedded in the belt. I felt the excess energy flow into my body and instantly felt better. The Kent family looked on, saying nothing, just watching. I had completely drained the first gem and made it halfway through the second before I felt normal again.

"Don't you draw power from the sun?" Clark asked.

"Not as much as you do. I need yellow sunlight for my superpowers to work, but mostly, I run on energy from my body, or things around me," I answered. Cark's eyes were alight with curiosity now.

"Why do you have more powers, than just Kryptonian ones?"

"Professor Dumbledore thought it was because my mother was so powerful too. In fact, now that I think about it, I have a picture of her." I took off my necklace and gave it to Clark. He opened the locket and Mr. and Mrs. Kent crowded around to look too.

"On the moon, she was Queen Serenity. She was reborn as Lily Evans and in that picture, she is Lily Potter. The man is her husband, James, and the baby boy is my brother, Harry," I explained. They knew the people form my story, but a refresher couldn't hurt. Clark was looking strangely at the little picture.

"I know her," he said, "I've seen her before."

It must be your memories!" I exclaimed. All three looked at me like I had grown an extra head. "From the past," I clarified, "They must still be in your head somewhere. I would try to restore them, but only my mum knew how to do that." Clark carefully handed over my locket, looking like he had made a decision about something. I replaced the piece of jewelry around my neck and then I had to ask.

"Have you made up your minds, yet?" I blurted, somewhat dreading the answer. Clark looked at his parents and they nodded. He smiled at me.

"Would you like to stay with us, Amara?" I couldn't help myself. I floated up to my father's height and hugged him as hard as I could. I felt nice to not have to worry about breaking anyone for once.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I repeated. I felt like flying. I ran outside and my family followed. I looked down at them as I soared higher, twisting in loops and shouting for joy. Now, my family was complete.


	8. Sequel Info

Just so you know, you can find the sequel to Hybrid and Family, Travels, under x-overs or on my profile. The first chapter is now up.


End file.
